Isa and Yume bounding game
'Where:' Yonshi Village (11/7/12) 'Who: ' Isabella, Yume 'Roleplay:' YumeMoumoku: -walking in threw the thunder god gate a look of determination rested on his face. Today he would be helping out his teammate is. And could only hope that she had received his messenger bird telling her to meet him at the gazebo in the back of the village. The gazebo was yume's favorite place to train and work out because it was calm peaceful and had a great scenerie and it helped keep the puppet boy relaxed and feel in the zone to work and he could only hope she would feel the same about his little training spot. Closing his eyes for a moment he would let out a huff of air as a light smile would move across his face as he felt his hair ruffle about from the wind he blew towards it. Reaching his right hand up the puppet boy would move to scratch at the back of his head absent mindedly before stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. Reaching his destination yume would move to walk up the few steps of the gazebo to then fall down on one of the benches. Leaning back yume would let his head roll back as his eyes fell shut waiting for the girl. He hadn't really spent much time with his new teammate so he was interested to see how she would react to the kind of stuff he had in store for her. They weren't terrible difficult tasks but he felt it was important for him and her to create a bond and be able to know that she would have his back just as he would have hers. Moving to kick his shoe's off a light smile would move across the boys face, he always hated wearing shoes and since the winter season had passed he had yet to have kicked them off once more and walk around just as he use to when growing up- IzzyDaPada: -Isa entered through the Thunder Gates with a loud CLAP of thunder, just after reciving the messenger bird. Such an odd thing to recive messages from birds, as if they were people. Her faded blue hair was in a somewhat more neatly thick braid resting on her left shoulder now. In her arms she carried her still dirty shinguards, later she thought, she would get the rose flower seeds and items she needed to plant and garden later. But first, she wanted to see what her new teammate had in mind. She knew enough about to to formulate he was a nice person. But that was her pre-Genin stage. Now that she was a Genin, and learning how to fight, she didn't know how he was during fights, or training, cept those few times she had joined during the training sessions with her Sensei Jinora. After approaching in the direction of the gazebo she spotted Yume, with a smile, she knew she couldn't sneak up on him that well, but she tried anyways. Silently approaching the gazebo, she would pick up her pace but still being as silent as possible, she bounced off the ground and shifting herself onto the edge of the gazebo throwing her legs onto the bench gently placing her shinguards beside her. With a gently smile, she would speak softly, hopefully not startling him.- "You asked for me Yume-Senpei?" -Always the poliete Isa.- YumeMoumoku: -being that his eyes where closed he couldn't see that isa was trying to sneak up on him, but he didn't have to have his eyes open to know she was coming he could hear her. Smiling more to himself he would let her think she could sneak up on him. Hearing her voice ring in his head as she was now beside him he would open his mouth to speak in a gentle whisper that was his normal voice- good eve isa i did I'm glad you came to join me -he would smile as his head hadn't moved from its relaxed state nor did his eyes open as if the puppet boy was at complete peace- i thought it was time we sat down and really got to know each other we are teammates now and a good team is a strong team that knows one another and can trust that each member has each others back. We can't be a good team if we know so little about each other right? -he would say before moving to slide his fingers threw his deep crimson hair before finally moving to sit up out of his lazy looking slouch- so want to play a game with me? -the puppet boy would ask, though he knew it would be rather odd for a boy his age to be playing silly games with a kid but it was merely a game of questions to help discover who each other where- IzzyDaPada: -She nodded her head agreeing with him 100% of the way. Though, she never really had many friends always reclused when she lived on her Family's estate, tending to only her flowers. Such a weird child she was. But in the heat of a battle, she needed to have a secure line, a deffence so to speak, that if something were to happen to her she wouldn't be killed quickly, and assuming, he would think the same. But of course, she didn't plan on having a quick death anytime soon. Looking to Yume, the boy with the crimson red hair, blinking twice at him. Taller then her, older then her by a few years, asking her to play a game? That was simply odd, but knowing this, she could become a puppet if he so wished. Shivering at the mention of becoming a lifeless puppet, or being at his commened, wasn't the greatest idea of hers. As if she didn't fear her Sensei's Thunder God Dagger(s?) enough as it was.- "I'm up for it. What did you have in mind Yume-Senpei? Hopefully not creating me into one of your puppet dolls I hope.." -She was dead serious about not becoming one of his dolls in this training session.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing her speak of not turning her into a puppet he would let out a loud chuckle, which was rather odd or the puppet boy when normally he was really quiet- no no I'm not going to turn you into a puppet.............or Am i -he would pause a dead serious look resting on his face as if both a threat and a dare, though in truth he was just simply messing with her- nah I'm just kidding -he would say as he would let out another chuckle this one being in his normal vocal range- no i was thinking merely a game of question like maybe a guessing game each of us will take turns asking a question and the other make a guess bassing off of what we know about each other first to 5 points wins....and The only way to get a point is by guessing correctly..........hows That sound -he would say brightly knowing right off the back what question he would ask first trying to keep the questions simple and each turn making them more and more difficult. This game would give both of them a since of fun and would allow each other to get to know one another so in yume's mind the game was a great tool- IzzyDaPada: -She looked at him with a black, ashened look. Bless the Gods.....her teammate was insane to be even kidding. But only to find out he was kidding she would release the breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking at Yume again she would nod her head.- "Sounds like a game. Though...I do suck at guessing games.." -She would make a face at this..blasted guessing games. She could possibly guess some flowers. But people? People were different then flowers. But it sounded fun. Angling herself on the rail of the gazebo she would position herself facing Yume-Senpei, bringing her legs up underneath her crossing them.- "So by all fairness. Elder's go first." -At this, she couldn't help but giggle and smile polietly, meaning to tease the older boy in a older-sibling or older-person fashion, but as well as in a mannor of, having someone see her in a some what light and care-free attitude.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing her chuckle he would muse to himself knowing well this game could also test there observation skills- alright first off a easy one what is the style i am known to use -the boy would smile brightly knowing well that she knew he was a kugutsu user, but like the game stated it was a game to see how well one would be in observing and how well they would know the other- IzzyDaPada: -She would look up, as unnormal habit for herself, biting at the inside of her lip.- "Hmm...You are a Puppet User...but formally..a er...uhm...Kugutsu" -She would clap her hands together with a large smile, she had done her resurarch further into the meaning of using Puppets. Putting her hands on her knees. she would look to the boy and smile.- "What is one of my passions?" -Hopefully the older boy would remember when they first met, and had ramen, then agian, that was a slightly awkward conversation with that one boy...Kaito.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing her answer the question correctly, yume would clap his hands together and applaud- good good -she had guessed right but it wasn't a hard question to answer everyone knew yume played with puppets and most the time that was the reason why the boy would get teased every now and then. Hearing her question about what her favorite hobby was. This was a rather easy question as he remembered back when they had first met over a bowl of ramen- you are a little gardener -he would chuckle as he would pick at her about her height, though he knew well that was unfair being that he was a walking freak of nature (slender yume XD )- that makes 1 point for you and 1 point for me -he would say with a bright smile on his face. For those who really knew yume they knew that just sitting down like this and talking was a rather hard task when normally the boy was someone who was very much to himself but he knew he had to do it so it trumped his want to be the normal shy stand offish guy- ummm lets see what is the name of my first puppet -as he said this he would move to pull a scroll from his built. Opening the scroll the puppet would appear in a poof of white smoke. Pointing to the gothic lolita looking puppet holding a giant butcher knife sword he would smile- this should be rather easy being that you've met her before -he would chuckle a bit to himself- IzzyDaPada: -She would giggle and smile clapping her hands. Guessing right was awesome. But then then he had guessed right for her. But little?- "With such a SMALL size, comes a larger punch." -She would smile, feeling a little out spoken. But as he would ask the next question she would look to the doll summoned and smile.- "That would be Oka." -She had loved the doll, though any normal person would have feared the butterknife in the dolls hand at first. But she loved the doll. Looking up thinking a bit, then snapping her fingers she would look to Yume and smile.- "What was the motto mentioned that is related to the Tou Family?" -She would smile a bit to Yume, hoping it would be remembered, but hoping the mention of family wasn't as hard whe she first mentioned it. Remembering the first time she spoke about her family around the two older boys..that was one of the times, while being here, she had felt a bit off about mentioning family.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing her say oka's name he would smile brightly as the puppet now rested in his lap- good good -hearing her question he would frown as he hadn't a slightest of clues- well you got me on that one what is it he would chuckle as he moved to take the butcher knife from oka's hands and set it on the seat beside him before wrapping his arms around his beloved first puppet- Category:Casual